


Wonder Boy

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Окада никогда не стремился стать тем, кем он стал. Не хотел уметь всё, поражать людей, быть хорошим айдолом, в конце концов. Всё, что он хотел — это спокойно читать интересные книги, чему постоянно мешали разные люди со своими глупыми вопросами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder Boy

Окада никогда не стремился стать тем, кем он стал. Не хотел уметь всё, поражать людей, быть хорошим айдолом, в конце концов. Всё, что он хотел — это спокойно читать интересные книги, чему постоянно мешали разные люди со своими глупыми вопросами.  
  


**14 лет назад**

  
\- Джун-тян, я послала твои данные в одно токийское агентство... Теперь они хотят, чтобы ты приехал туда на прослушивание. Ты ведь сделаешь это для мамы, правда, сыночек?  
\- Да, конечно, - на автомате ответил Окада, не отрываясь от интереснейшего учебника по истории для средней школы.  
  


**14 лет назад, пару месяцев спустя**

  
\- Окада-кун, ты умеешь играть в волейбол? - вежливо поинтересовался какой-то забавный старичок, на которого мальчик наткнулся в коридоре общежития.  
\- Ага, - книга о Реставрации Мэйдзи была слишком интересной, чтобы отрываться от неё по пустякам.  
Джонни-сан понял, что мальчик его даже не слышал и ласково улыбнулся, давая проход уткнувшемуся в книгу ребёнку.  
  


**11 лет назад**

  
\- Окада-кун, - вкрадчиво заговорил менеджер V6. - Нам нужно что-то невероятное, чтобы рейтинги программы взлетели ещё выше. Мы с режиссёром посоветовались и решили, что хождение по воде — это то, что нужно. И справиться с этим сможет только Сёнен Окада.  
\- Я постараюсь, - книги Рюноскэ Акутагавы оказались гораздо интереснее, чем думалось в детстве.  
  


**6 лет назад**

  
\- Мне кажется, будет очень круто, если Окада во время проигрыша сделает сальто назад с плеч Нагано-куна, - Мияке лукаво стрельнул глазками в сторону уткнувшегося в очередную книгу одногруппника.  
\- Но ведь сразу после проигрыша идёт его партия, - забеспокоился Нагано.  
\- Он справится! - бодро заявил Кен. - Правда же, Джун-кун?  
\- Я согласен, - без единой эмоции в голосе ответил Окада. Он был уверен, что группа придумала что-то хорошее, но всё это было не так интересно, как Великая французская буржуазная революция.  
  


**наши дни**

  
Аой казалось, что она выбрала идеальный момент для воплощения своего давнего плана. Девушка бесшумно оперлась на спинку кресла, где сидел её любимый, и заглянула в текст книги об американском модернизме, которую Окада дочитывал уже спустя день после покупки. Да, момент был идеальным.  
\- Джун, скажи, ты женишься на мне?


End file.
